Our research involves new materials synthesis and characterization focusing on synthetic organic metals and superconductors based on BEDT-TTF and other TTF derivatives, fullerenes, and electron-acceptor molecules. New electron-donor and electron-acceptor molecules that are synthesized in this program require analysis by mass spectrometry for the confirmation of their structure.